


我家有只大萌物-11

by Little_d



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_d/pseuds/Little_d





	我家有只大萌物-11

把东海领回家，并把它安置在沙发上，赫宰轻抚他雪白的毛发。 「东海啊，对不起。我今天说的话，伤到你  
吧，这只是无心之失，我不是故意的......」听到赫宰的说话，东海震了一震，但还在生气着呐，才不变回人形。 

看到东海的反应，赫宰的眼神变得无神，但这样，他还是坚持说下去「我不是说过，我不知道怎样回覆你吗，是因为，我不知道我对你的感情是爱情，还是出于怜悯。但经过今天，我发现了，我没有你是不行的。 当你  
笑，我也会打从心底的感到高兴；当你哭，我也会感到难受；当你勾引我，我才发现自己的自制力是那么差的；当你昏倒的时候，我感到失去了全世界，我怕你离开我，我怕孤独一人。我啊，就是个感情白痴，没有发现你对我的爱，我很抱歉。但现在，还不太迟吧。容许我用一辈子的时间给予你最大的爱，可以吗？」说到一半，赫宰已经泪流不止，低下头，慢慢啜泣。 「你这个傻子，这算什么表白方法呀！」「东海......」一抬头，发现东海已经变回人形，眼角湿润。 「对不起，海。」   
「说什么对不起，现在你不应该和我说别的字吗？」「什么字？」（某腹黑狼装傻）「呀！不就是我  
爱......」 

字都未说完，东海的嘴便被赫宰的唇封住了。这不是两人首次的接吻，但却比以往多了一份甜蜜。赫宰的小舌不断舔着东海的贝齿，口微张，小舌便立刻滑进口腔，激情地搜夺着。 

「嗯......」感觉不能呼吸，海便立刻拍打着赫宰的胸膛，赫宰不舍地离开东海的朱唇，随后则在东海的耳边用低沉的声音说「宝贝，你很甜呐~」 再含着东海的耳垂，轻舔着。果不其然，东海的脸已经一片红「你......无赖....嗯....」赫宰拉着东海的手，把他的手覆上自己的下身「再无赖的事我也能做，硬了，你打算怎样做？」见赫宰如此主，东海不再害羞，轻笑，用手轻摸着赫宰的分身，虎牙轻咬着下唇，勾引着赫宰「你想怎样做，就怎样做，吧」 

面对眼前美人的引诱，又怎能忍受？赫宰的左手已经覆上东海的红樱，右手覆上东海的分  
身，不断撸动。东海的手揽着赫宰的颈项，麻酥的感觉一波又一波，「赫.....不行了... 要...要来了....嗯..」不断颤抖，并马上释出白液。当东海仍在享受高潮后的余韵，赫宰笑「宝贝，我还没解决呢。」 

含着东海小巧的分身，并把充满爱液的手伸至小穴。 「赫...嗯...不要...」连续的刺激令东海又爱又恨，分身再次挺立。一指，两指，赫宰耐性地为东海扩松。   
「海，忍一忍」「嗯....痛...」当小穴已经能容纳三指，赫宰开始抽插，碰到深处中的一点，东海呻吟不断「赫..这里.. .很奇怪....嗯啊.....快...」「看来找到了。」随后赫宰抽出手指，把巨大的分身抵在小穴，一声低吼，便进入了温暖的后穴。 

「嗯....可以了....动吧.....」赫宰开始疯狂抽插，每一次也能碰到东海的敏感点， 大手再次覆上东海青稚的分身，慢慢动着。 「赫...又...又要来了...嗯...」但赫宰不让他释放，坏心地用手指盖着他的铃口，并加快了抽插的速度「海乖，叫我老公......」  
「你这个坏人....嗯.....」「不说吗？不让你舒服了。」赫宰把分身抽出，东海因空虚感，红着脸说「老公..快.....小海不舒服......」「如你所愿」分身再次进入，并快速抽插「我....我要... .嗯啊.....」东海再次高潮，小穴不断收缩，赫宰在几次抽插后，也到达高潮，于海体内射出。把分身抽出，浓浓的爱液流出，看到这画面，我们的赫宰同学很有骨气地再次硬了。   
「宝贝，再来一次好吗？」   
夜，还很长呐。 

和暖的阳光从东窗进入房间，散落的衣服，混乱的床铺，隐隐约约嗅到属于情欲的味道，半干的白液，一点一滴也暗示着在床上安睡的两人昨天的激烈。   
也许是感觉到有什么在压着自己，东海朦胧地睁开双眼，挠挠头发，再伸个懒腰，「嗯....嘶.....」腰部传来的阵阵疼痛令他回复精神。睁大眼，是一张熟悉的睡脸，因合上双眼，没有一丝邪气，反而像个大小孩， 惹人怜爱，看眼前人没有要醒的迹象，悄悄的......目光向下移；眼前是白花 hua 的胸肌，啊~~好想摸啊~看起来好好吃......而东海亦把想法化作行动，伸手向那胸膛前进。我捏，我按，我摸......啊，果然和想像一样，随即便露出满意的猫咪笑。 

「怎样？吃够豆腐没？我的小痴汉？」低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，东海一抬头，便迎来了个早安吻。   
「你！什么时候醒的！」   
「从你看我开始---」   
「真，真是的，怎么过了一晚就变得如此厚脸皮？！」   
赫宰用手指轻轻督着东海逐渐变红的脸，无奈地笑着并把东海拉进怀中「全是因为你。醒来了便起来洗漱，我做早餐。」轻轻给予一吻，依依不舍地离开房间。 

东海看着天花板，渐渐陷入沉思。这是真的吗？昨天赫宰向我......表白了么？突如其来的幸福，自己真的值得拥有吗？我只是只野猫，而他却是总裁，存在着天渊之别......想到这点，东海的眼角逐渐湿润。   
「呀！快点起来！东海，你怎样了？很痛吗？」赫宰本打算入房叫醒东海，但看到他正在抽泣，心也有绞痛的感觉。 「海......」不知道怎样安慰，只好轻搂着。 「赫宰，我是在作梦吗？你陪伴我，为我做早餐，搂着我，这些都太幸福了，美好到我怀疑你是不是在作弄我。你是集团总裁，而我.. ....我们真的配吗？」手紧紧抱着赫宰，在他的怀里发泄着自己的不安。 

「海，我们是为自己而活，而不是为了世人，不用重视他人的眼光。要记住你是我的人，HyukHae is real 便可。我们要陪伴着对方十年，五十年... ...直至世界的尽头。虽然这是我们正式交往的第一天，但我向你保证，我，李赫宰，会对你，李东海不离不弃。」   
被赫宰的真情剖白所感动，东海内心转为平稳「赫宰......你好意思吗？！怎么两次表白在床上？」喜极而泣，再次环上赫宰的脖子，送上暖暖的一吻。 

李赫宰，你知道吗？我爱你。


End file.
